Sasusaku HS Anthology
by S-cherry-Blossem
Summary: Facebook? Yeah, when you go on you can sure learn a few things. Like, one Naruto is failing, Sakura was gone, and Temaris working on a "project." hard summary for that. enjoy XD
1. Base ball

"Mmmmm."

"Sakura shush, you`re too loud."

"Well then stop groping my butt!"

"Aw, but its so nice, just like your-"

"Where is Uchiha! The game starts in 5 minutes!"

"Damn."

"Aw, bye Sasu-cakes!"

"It`s not over yet Sakura. We'll finish later." *wink*

*Blush*

"Only if you win."

"Always do."

"Sakura! Where have you been?"

"I dropped my shoe under the bleacher and had to get it." _/ Yeah thats it, and Sasuke helped./ __/Shut up!/_

"Yeah, that happens sometimes."

Lusty eyes waited til he came by and when he did, she`d have him in a instant. After all, what guy could resist a girl with her shirt pulled down so praactically all was visible, and who  
could resist Karin. The greatest one of them all. Bleh. yea right.  
"Sasuke! Look I`m cheering for you!" "Hn."  
/_Ew. Look at that gross slut, her boobs aren`t even nice, I think one of the girls even said they`re implants, which is probably better than saying they`re really that ew./ /Yeah, well we got Sakura, and tonight we get some./_

"Ohhhhh. Loook! Loook! Karin and her slutty cheer outfit is trying to get Sasuke!"

"Pshh, he wouldn`t ever look at that slut!"

"Yeah! Hey I got a cheer for her! I am a slut, so easy and yeah you can see my f-a-k-e implants!"

"Wow, you guys."

"What? Come on Sak chill."

"Yea well you kn-"

"That you need a boyfriend."

"Or to get some action. huh-huh!"

*major blush*

"Alright everyone here we are today, and what a beautiful day it is for some baseball!"

"Vistors are pitching, and Hanidkea is pitching first, while Nara is batting first for Konoha."

"Go Shika! I got a great reward for you later!"

"Ew Temari. I didn`t need that image."

"Well, its not my fault Neji likes his hair more than y-o-u."

"Hmph."

"Go team go! Go!"

"Sluts."

"What was that Ino!"

"Simple Karin, I said sluts. Do I need to spell it for you?"

"You`re the slut!"

"Takes one to know one."

"Why I swear I`-"

"GIRLS! Where are you looking? The bleachers? Start cheering! And tomorrow you got double practice!"

"Grrrrr."

"You really pissed Karin off Ino."

"Only in a days work."

""Change sides.""

"We missed half of the first inning thanx to her!"

"Yeah, but S-s-s-sasukes pitching now."

"Yeah hotness!"

"Ino."

~Blah, blah, blah 9nth inning, score 8-7, bases loaded. Sasuke pitching.

"Alright folks it comes down to this, if Uchiha can get the batter out they can win, if not Rainokage might win." *gulp*

"Strike 1!"

"Hes gotta get him out!"

"Ah look at that folks Uchiha is gonna do his special new pitch. Petal run."

_/Thats the one he named after me./_

**_/Flashback/_**  
**_Hey Sakura come here for a minute. "Sure"_**  
**_*Kiss* *Blush* "What was that for?"_**  
**_"Cause I felt like it."_**  
**_"Aw Saucy-cakes." *Blush*_**  
**_"Sakura I told you to stop calling me that."_**  
**_"Yeah well I ignored you." *Glare*_**  
**_"So, what did you want me here for?"_**  
**_"To show you my new pitch."_**  
**_"Cool, lets see!"_**  
**_{ doing pitch blah, blah, blah, his arm moves in the shape of a petal and it goes really fast.}_**  
**_(Crack)_**  
**_"Ah Sasuke I think you just broke something."_**  
**_*shrug* "Probably nothing important."_**  
**_^In background* "Wtf happened to my car windshield! **** **** **** ******** **********" Itachi._**  
**_"So, whats the new pitch called?"_**  
**_"Petal run."_**  
**_"Why?"_**  
**_"Because I named it after you. My petal."_**  
**_- End flashback._**  
*Blush* "Hey Sakura why ya blushin?"  
"Ah, its hot, you know the sun, and u.v rays and all that other cancer stuff." P.s sometimes I call sun cancer, sun rays, cancer rays. :P ""Your out!"  
"They won!"  
*Cheering!*  
-After the game.  
"You guys won!"  
"Did you doubt us?"  
"It was but destiny."  
"Yeah. well I promised Shika something. Later!"  
"Troublesome."  
"Don`t forget to use protection!"  
"Am I getting my reward S-a-k-u-r-a?"  
*Blush* "I-I-I a-"  
"Since when are you two together."  
"You never told them?"  
"I was going to. Maybe."  
"Yeah, well I`m too tired. Tomorrow. Later guys!"  
"Peace."  
-All leave.  
"So, Sakura are we finishing up tonight?"  
*Blush* "Y-y-y-y-yeah."  
*Smirk* " Good. Because I haven`t gotten to go deep today." a.k.a he ment in the field, but I couldn`t think of anything else, either way double meaning.  
*Harder blush*  
CUT!  
Yeah it kinda sucks, but it was a practice for flashbacks. I shall improve!


	2. No shirt? No problem

"We are sooo going to win the game!" Screamed a hyper enegetic blonde who couldn`t shut his mouth is his life depended on it. He was walking to the boys locker room after school, with his best friends, minus his bestest friend who disappeared. All of them would probably rather be walking into the girl`s, but unless a death wish you wanted. You didn`t do that. You might get some heaven looking at first, but once you`re caught hell happens. He wondered though where his best friend was, he was th captain besides Naruto of the team, and if he wasn`t there coach would fry him, he kept the team in order. Something the blonde couldn`t do, especially since he usually started the chaos.

"Where`s our captain?"

"Phhh. Who knows where, probably having a cold shower after Sakura dropped her book in class and had to bend over to get it. Sasuke probably got a clear shot of what`s underneath."

"WHAT! How come that loser gets some cherry action! I`m more a man then him, and how come Sakura would bend over for him and not me!"

"You`re more mutt then man Kiba!" Naruto screamed at his second rival, since Kiba was always targeting his manlyness. Kiba got mad and was probably ready to fight, and the others ready to seperate the fight if it got to dangerous, they couldn`t kill each other. Kiba was ready to throw his punch and Naruto was getting ready to block it when all of a sudden they heard a girls voise moan Sasuke`s name. From the locker room.

"Did you guys hear that?"

*Nodding*

"Sasuke they are going to be here sooon. You need t-"

*Groan*

"That sounded like Sakura."

*Nodding*

"Who wants to go look whos in there with our old buddy old pal?" Kiba asked as he kinda wanted to see who was in there with Sasuke, and by the sounds of it they might be doing the dirty, and if her could see some naked boobs, espescially possibly Sakkuras, he wouldn`t miss the chance.

"How about..."

"Me! I would be honored to go see whos in there!"

"No Kiba you just want to see some naked chick!"

"What! N-n-n-n-n-n-oooo I wanna make sure she isn`t raping Sasuke!"

"Yeah well..."

*Arguing*

~Meanwhile in the locker room.~

"Sasuke can you get your hands out its getting uncomfortable sitting like this." A rosette stated as she disconnected her mouth from Sasukes, even though he seemed displeased by the action. It really was uncomfortable having his hand shoved up her skirt and in something else; plus he had a game in like half an hour, and yet none of the team has showed up yet. They weren`t that loud were they?

"Sa-ku-ra I don`t see how its uncomforatble, and you owe my from earlier when you had to bend down and show me your ass." Sasuke said as he watched _his_ blossom`s blush increase at the fact that she had done that, and made him down right horny. He could less who walked in, and it couldn`t be that hard to stand having his fingers in her, she was practically dying in ectasy only a few minutes before!

"Sasuke it is! If you`re gonna be snotty about it, I`ll leave."

"No."

"Well t-"

*Gasp* *Blush* *Smirk*

"WTF man! How do you get Sakura! Come here babe and I`ll show you what a real man is."

"Kiba." Sasuke said growling for the fact that he was trying to get his Sakura. His Sakura. He really wanted to die today didn`t he.

"W-w-w-w-w-what are you guys doing in here?"

"Sakura this the boys locker room."

*Blushing* "Yeah well we were here first."

"Team! Boys! Time to change and get out here in ten minutes!"

"We gotta change."

"Alright I`ll go." She said as she got up, but once she got up she instantly realized her mistake, a cold breeze hit her boobs, and when she looked at the guys and heard Sasuke. She knew. Her top wasn`t on. The bastard had ripped her shit and there it lay on the ground, right under where they had just been "enjoying each others company."

"Sakura!"

*Drooling*

"Boobs!"

"EEEpppp!" *covering her chest*

Kiba couldn`t take his eyes off Sakura`s chest they weren`t huge like Hinata`s, but they sure were nice and even her covering chest, you could see enough, and man Kiba felt the pressuer down south. Seemed like all the other guys were to, Naruto was knocked out now though because he tried touching them, Neji couldn`t stop starring, and Shikamaru wa-

"Sasuke why are you covering them up!" He was mad now. Sure he liked Ino, but everyone knew that Sakura was a rare beauty, and no one had seen her without anything on, even Hinata had been seen wothout a shirt, but Sakura never seemed to be seen without a shirt.

"Kiba I`m gonna kill you if you say one more word about Sakura-"

"Sakura has no shirt on!" One of the younger guys on the team screamed, as he came into get the older players. Lucky him her walked into a shitless Sakua, well besides the fact that she was pressed firmly against the Uchihas chest. Which had most of the younger players and Kiba jealous that they were pressed firm against Uchiha`s chest. He could probably feel them full, and if her nipples were hardened he could probably feel those too. Damn lucky Uchiha.

*Growling* "Out!"

"Make us!"

*Getting ready to punch them*

"If you don`t get out here now, we`ll lose and I will make your lives miserable, and you won`t be able to quit!" The coach shouted and after a few hesitant seconds, all the players left to make sure they didn`t lose to Suna, or that they recieve their coaches punishment. Only Sasuke and Sakura remained, he really couldn`t get in trouble, his family pracitally funded the school, and if he was kicked off the team, his parents would instantly cut off the money, and say that the school owed them what they gave them. They did not want that at all.

"Sakura why did you let them see you without your shirt on!"

"Me! You`re the one that ripped it off! How is that my fault." Sakura was putting her shirt on, and not really knowing if she wanted to go to the game, Sasuke would probably be taking his anger out on Suna and most of them would be sent to the hospital, and what would the other players think of her know? A slut? Easy? The same as Karin! The last one might be too far, no one is more revolting then Karin.

"Because I can do whatever I want!"

*Mumbling*"Yeah, you bastard, just like when you got me in trouble for being "too loud" in study hall."

*Glare*

"You should get going or they won`t put you in Sasuke."

"Fine, by blossom." He said as he finished changing into his uniform and walking out of the locker room after kissing his Sakura. He`d probably kill Suna players, but hey Sakura would be waiting for him.

* * *

**Lost inspiration since i didnt finish it fast enough, next one is definetely going to show pervert guys, but im not going to start it til i know a day ill finish it completely.**

**~Later!**


	3. Aw Shit

**I think I might, trying, getting one persons point of view, so this there shall be some in here, maybe all on how I think I do with it. As always read bottom please.**

**Naruto and the characters are not mine, only plot.**

**

* * *

**

_I can`t believe the dobe got me into doing this. /psh, you know you want to after all, a certain someone will be there, and no Kiba to mess it up./ That mutt always messes it up, I could make him jealous and say that I saw Ino`s too._

"Yo Teme! Pay attention! We have to make sure they don`t hear or see us. Got it?" He was pointing at me like a little child. What did he seriously think that I`d blow a chance to Sakura nacked? We weren`t going out, yet. But hey, the rumor was that she liked me, and I liked her, somewhat, maybe alot, but I didn`t know how to ask her, or if she would actually go out with me. I wasn`t the worse person in school, but most people knew that I slept around, did, and that I`m a bad boy in some ways. Which I wasn`t sure if Sakura would be very calm, if one of my old stands came and clamped on me. I don`t sleep around anymore, not after Sakura transferred here; I don`t think she knew I had slept around herself, but with her being best friends woth loud mouth Ino. Yeah, she most likely knew.

Anyways back to the present. The dobe was leading me around the gym corner to, guess where? The girls locker room. Most guys didn`t spy because if they got caught most of them wouldn`t be seen for awhile, but for Naruto and me? Ph, the girls would be throwing off their clothes for me, and Naruto would only be oggling at Hinata, who happened to have the same gym period as Sakura, and the reason he was tagging alone. Besides that the girls would be to busy trying to get his attention that Naruto could run off to safety and leave me with the damage.

He looked so stupid with that creeper grin on his face.

"Oi! Come on teme, they just got out of class! We arrived just in time!" I climbed up next to him, it was the spot that would be hard for anyone to see us and that anyone walking by could see us either. The old pervert probably had it put in so he could watch the girls, and thats probably where Naruto got the spot from. He was right though the girls were just coming into the locker rooms, most of them looked tired and ready to take a shower. Naruto looked like he was high. He was moving his back and fourth like he couldn`t keep it in one spot.

"Damnit dobe stop doing that!"

"But teme, I don`t see Hinata!" As soon as he said that though she walked in. With Sakura and Ino, whos shirt was see through even from here,(Talking about Sakura`s not Ino`s btw)and then Karin had to walk in. Bitch. She practically stalked me to this day after I fucked her in detention. That was a horrible mistake. Maybe with Sakura though? Ino walked away to the showers, but Sakura decided to work with me and go to her locker to change out of her clothes first, and then take a shower. Lucky me.

Hinata`s locker was right next to hers so I had to push the dobe to see anything. When I actaully did though I sweat I was going to have a nose bleed. Sakura`s shirt was off and she was laughing at something Hinata said and didn`t even think to notice that her boobs were bouncing and she had _no f`n shirt on. _Stupid girl was gong to be the death of me. Finally though she decided to stop laughing and actually put a towel around her boobs, but she didn`t take her shorts off? Ino came walzting over to them and said something to them. Then Sakura and Hinata went to the showers. Damn there was no window around there. He could see the dobe pouting and mumbling about how Sakura took her shirt off, but Hinata left hers on. Heh, poor dobe didn`t get to see anything. Know that he noticed most of the girls had left the locker room, and the dobe seemed to be getting more and more excited the more that left. Ino was the last, and when she passed the hallway like area to the showers she shouted something and walked out. Then the bell rang, and when I looked over the dobe was gone?

"Yo teme come on!" He was in the locker room!

"Dobe Sakura and Hinata are gonna be out soon and kill you." He was so stupid, they would be late for class if they didn`t get going, and knowing that both them were never usually late for class, for know while I`m not dating her, that they would be out soon with the warning bell ringing.

"And you call me stupid. Hinata and Sakura have open period this hour, they usually stay for half the period, and half of that in the showers." How in the world did he know all that? I didn`t want to know, but I believed they would stay in longer if they could, girl`s couldn`t get dirty. Sheesh. I climbed in the locker and room, and boy did it smell better then ours. Theirs was full of diferent girly scents, not that strong, but whatever they did it didn`t smell like ours, were sweat and who knows what, probably the dobes locker, was all you could smell. When I got in all I could hear were showers running, so the dobe was right, and speaking of the dobe, he was looking like maniac and going through Hinata`s things. Sakura`s was there to, maybe I shou-

"Teme look! Hinata`s a D36! That`s like the biggest in the grade!" He couldn`t keep himself quiet could he? Damn, they probably heard him and know i won`t have time to look at Sakura`s.

"He totally does Hinata! You should ask him to a game or something." Damn. The dobe looked like a deer in headlights. We had to hide, but where?

"I know Sakura, but what if he really doesn`t it?" Who were the talking about, the dobe was glaring at nothing, probably thinking that Hinata liked someone else, or at least not him. They were too close. Shit. They could see us if we moved. Okay, find a way to distract them. _Aw shit! Look away Sasuke look away. She had to put her towel down just as I looked? Damn they look even better up close. No lood away, look away._

"Shit!" No saying shit and having a nose bleed is even worse shit.

"Hinata did you hear that?" Bad, very bad Sakura would kill me if she saw I was peeping on her. I should just push the dobe out there, after all they wouldn`t think of anyone being with him. They might catch idiocacy.

*whispering*"Good luck teme hope you make it." What did the dobe mean. *Push* What the hell.

"Ooof." Stupid dobe pushed me. What did I land on though its really soft? Wait soft on each side, dobe not killing me. Aw shit I landed on Sakura`s boobs.

"Sasuke!"

Hinata O_o

_Don`t look up. don`t look up. Aw shit. I looked up. _And of course I was greated with Sakura glaring at me, after she pushed me off her soft boobs. Damn, she looked angry. I am so going to die.

"Hinata you might want to leave." Dead is a word that comes to mind, me and the dobe once I find him later. I think he already snuck out. Bastard. Hinata left though and I was sadly blushing, and Uchiha`s don`t blush.

"Sasuke why are you here?" Think, something smooth.

" I`m in the FBI and I was assigned to you." Smooth, no explanations needed.

"FBI? Sasuke what in the hell is that?" Six feet under also comes to mind.

"Nothing Sakura." Damn she looked to cute, looking all innocent and confused. Couldn`t she just be ugly like Karin, so I wouldn`t be tempted to kiss her.

Sakura`s mind _What the hell is he doi-. _

I grabbed her hands and put them around my neck, after that aw shit didn`t come to mind till I realized I didn`t have a condom.

~Later that day.

"Dobe!" I still haven`t seen him, and he wasn`t at the lunch table.

"Yo Sasuke!" Great the mutts here.

"What Kiba?" Did he seriously think I had time to talk to him, I actually had nothing to do today after school and was planning on hanging with Sakura. Who was probably walking to my locker now, and if this loser is here, he`ll probably try flirting with her and staring at things I`m only allowed to. Not during class though, even free period.

"I got to see Sakura`s boobs. You should have been, she was completely flashing everyone in free period." Smirking her said that. Why she would-. Free period? She was with me free period, stupid mutt doesn`t know anything does he?

"Sorry to disapoint Kiba, but Sakura was with me free period." Speaking of her, she was walking to us right now, and when I wrapped my arms around her and she leaned into it. Oh, I could see the spoke coming out of his ears.

"Aw Sakura babe? What happened to earlier?" He just doesn`t give up, does he?

"Ah Kiba I haven`t talked to you since two weeks ago." I win.

"Leave Kiba." He looked ready to protest, but as soon as I glared at him, he must have realized that I wasn`t giving her up and he knew I could kick his ass.

"Hmp." He sounded like a girl.

"Sasuke can we go know I`m hungry?" She was pouting again. Damn. For her anyways. I kissed her before we started walking away. Maybe I`d ask her out tomorrow. We started to walk down the hall with her leaning into me and my head on hers, yeah maybe I would ask her tomorrow.

"Sasuke Uchiha how dare you peep in the girl`s locker room." Naruto told Tsunade. Aw shit.

* * *

**Whoo-hoo! First person was okay! It just seems weird to me, but I`ll try certain stories with them.**

**Note-Reviews are always welcome, love all you people who are faving and all that. Seriousl please vote on my poll on my profile! I don`t start getting votes, I`ll be slower on stories! **

**~chao**


	4. Facebook SxS

****

XD i said 3 & 4 on bday to check out on anthos, and there was no 4, so i made a four, and it turned out good, and gave me new ideas. fav, review, vote, and all that.

Naruto and other characters are not mine, only plot. Ty.

* * *

Sakura Haruno commented- Pig you know I`m busy.

**Ino Yamanaka is thinking her friends should come over and make her un-bored.**

Ino Yamanaka commented- You suck forehead and you never told me why.

Temari Sababku commented- Maybe once I get done with my project group, and where are you Sakura?

Sakura Haruno commented- I`ll tell you guys later.

Ino Yamanaka commented- Sleepover!

Tenten Weps commented- How come I wasn`t informed of the sleepover! Bitches!

Ino Yamanaka commented- Chill Ten we just planned it, look at the ago place.

Tenten Weps commented- Srry XD

**** **Tenten Weps feels stupid.**

Ino likes this.

Tenten Weps commented-bitch.

Hinata Hyuga commented- so is there a sleepover?

Sakura Haruno commented- yep at my house at 8,later :P

Temari Sababku commented- Yes! Cya later I got to get back to our project.

Ino Yamaka commented-How are you on fb then? Have fun with Shika!

Hinata Hyuga commented-we were taking a break, and cya guys later.

**Naruto Uzumaki wishes that he knew where his friends all are.**

Neji Hyuga commented- Actually trying to pass school.

Naruto Uzumaki commented-Losers! Tell Hinata I say hi.

Kiba Inuzuka commented- He never tells her Naruto, and I am working unlike you.

Naruto Uzumaki commented-Bastard! I told you to tell her!

Neji Hyuga commented-It slipped my mind, later.

Kiba Inzuka likes Neji Hyugas comment on Naruto Uzumaki`s status.

**Naruto Uzumaki says his friends are mean and wants to know where teme is!**

Tenten Weps commented-I know how you feel Naruto.

Ino Yamanaka commented-Oh suck it up Tenten, and don`t be late.

Naruto Uzumaki commented- Late to where.

Ino Yamanak commented-No where Naruto go find Sasuke or something.

Shikamaru Nara commented- Sleepover at Sakura`s house

Naruto Uzumaki commented- Have fun girls X3

Kiba Inzuka commented-I agree Naruto I`m coming over.

**Temari Sababku is ready to party!**

Sakura Haruno likes this.

Ino Yamanaka likes this.

Tenten Weps likes this.

Hinata Hyuga likes this.

Naruto Uzumaki commented- Yeah have fun girls.

Ino Yamanaka commented-Pervert go have sex with Sasuke if you`re gonna be like that!

Sasuke Uchiha commented-Go die Ino, and I am not gay!

Sakura Haruno commented- Be nice Ino, and Sasuke get that pole out your ass.

Sasuke Uchiha commented- You can come take it out Sakura. ;P

Naruto Uzumaki commented-Yuck.

Temari Sababku commented- How come everyone`s commenting on my status?

Sakura Haruno commented-because you should be on your way to my house :)

Temari Sababku commented-On my way.

Sakura Haruno likes Temari Sababku`s comment on Temari Sababku`s post.

**Sasuke Uchiha still thinks that Sakura should come take "that stick out of his ass" ;P**

Sakura Haruno commented-Uchiha go die! I am not coming over.

Sasuke Uchiha commented- Sa-ku-ra you know you wanna.

Ino Yamanaka commented-why are Sasuke and Sakura having facebook sex?

Naruto Uzumaki likes Ino Yamanaka`s comment on Sasuke Uchiha`s post.

Kiba Inzuka commented- how come Sasuke gets facebook sex?

No one has commented.

~Next day.

**Sakura Haruno had super fun last night.**

Ino Yamanaka likes this.

Temari Sababku likes this.

Hinata Hyuga likes this.

Tenten likes this.

Sasuke Uchiha commented- yeah you were wild.

Ino Yamanaka commented-O_o

Sakura Haruno commented- what the hell Sasuke?

Sasuke Uchiha commented-nevermind.

Naruto Uzumaki and 3 others like Sasuke Uchiha`s comment on Sakura Haruno`s post.

_Sakura Haruno likes 300 ways to get kicked out of Wal-mart._

_Temari Sababku likes guys who treat there girls like they mean everything 3_

_Neji Hyuga likes Herbal Essence Shamppoo._

**Kiba Inzuka knew Neji was gay!**

Sasuke Uchiha likes this.

Tenten Weps likes this.

Ino Yamanaka commented- Lol that explains why he didn`t do anything when Tenten flashed him! :)

Tenten Weps commented-Ino don`t tell the world!

Sakura Haruno commented- takes one to know one Kiba.

Kiba Inzuka commented- Thats mean Sakura, and maybe you should get Sasuke`s dick out of your ass.

Naruto Uzumaki commented-Oh burn Sakura.

Sasuke likes Kiba Inzuka`s comment on Kiba Inzuka`s post.

**Sasuke Uchiha Posted 88 new photos in What Guys Do album.**

Naruto Uzumaki commented- I took amazing photos didn`t I!

Sakura Haruno commented- Sasuke should learn to sleep with his eyes open!

Ino Yamanaka commented-How the hell did you guys get photos of our sleepover.

Shikamaru Nara commented- I had nothing to do with it.

Kiba Inzuka commented- Shikamaru it was you`re idea how to get into Sakura`s house.

Neji Hyuga commented- I have to say you really did take good pictures Naruto.

Temari Sabaku commented-i agree with Sakura, but for all of you.

Sasuke Uchiha commented- you haven`t even seen the best pics Sakura, come over and I`ll show you ;P

Sakura Haruno commented- GO DIE UCHIHA!

Sasuke Uchiha commented-That`ll be you if I post these pics.

Naruto Uzumaki commented- Trust me Sakura you might want to see the photos.

Hinata Hyuga commented- Naruto?

Tenten Weps commented- Ugh men.

Karin Sluteness commented- Sasuke how come you didn`t take pics of me! I`ll do all that for you, and more :P

Sasuke Uchiha commented- go away Karin and you can do nothing for me.

_Temari Sababku and 4 others like Sasuke U, Naruto U, Neji H, Kiba I, and Shikamaru N, can go die. Karin can too._

Next Day.

**Sakura Haruno is sore.**

Sasuke Uchiha likes this.

Ino Yamanka commented- why and you never told us where you where two days ago!

Sasuke Uchiha commented- do you wanna know Ino?

Sakura Haruno commented-Sasuke!

Neji Hyuga commented- i am intrigued.

Shikamaru Nara commented- he would like to know today.

Hyuga Hinata commented- what is it?

Naruto Uzumaki commented-Hurry Up Teme!

Sasuke Uchiha commented- She and me went to the beach, and last night she was at my house.

Kiba Inzuka commented- now they are gonna have facebook sex.

Neji Hyuga and 23 others like Kiba Inzuka`s comment on Sasuke Uchiha`s post.

**Sakura Haruno is going to Sasuke Uchiha`s house.**

Sasuke Uchiha likes this.

* * *

**Yay! my first facebook, I`m going to make on for each couple, I like the facebook ones, but it`ll be sometime, i got one for summer job.**

**~chao, i`m tired.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone!I have some very bad news to share with you all.**

**First, I bet most of you have noticed my lack of updates, sorry, but my schedule is very busy and will continue to be very busy, so I ask you guys to be patient. My longer stories probably won't be updated for a long time, I have school, sports everyday, and then my weekends are booked.**

**Second, I need some inspiration, I have ideas, but nothing big enough for a huge chapter, so please give me ideas!**

**Third, I will probably get one shots up, and I will probably work on one after I post this, please forgive me, but I have ideas I wish to share, and I need more for the other stories. **

**Fourth, Alot of people have told me they want more on my Halloween Story, I have decided that every Halloween I`ll post a new chapter, but also that if I get so many reviews overall on all my stories combined I`ll post a new chapter, and you can also review for another story, even if it`s a one shot, and you just want one chapter of continuation, so review for that. I`ll have a goal set up on my profile, and update when I have the chance.**

**Fifth, This is totally unrelated to writing, but has anyone noticed the new Naruto theme song? I really hope that what I perceive it as isn`t true. I think Sakura might kill herself, that`s what it look likes, I mean she probably want, but does anyone else see that in the theme song with her holding that kunai and everything else going on?**

**Sixth, I think that is all. Please don`t be mad at me! Also, any reviews for any of this counts, oh and any review has to be something good, not just "count," or something pathetic, that will not count.**

**Have a good day~**


End file.
